


Day 4

by galvelociraptor



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galvelociraptor/pseuds/galvelociraptor
Summary: “You’re bunking with Spock, how bad can it be? I mean, apart from his general green-blooded hobgoblin-ness.”“He sleeps naked, Bones. NAKED.”





	Day 4

Jim’s been drinking for a few hours, slowly (but steadily) making a serious dent in Bones’ Saurian brandy. It’s not good, exactly, but it is making him drunk. Jim really, really, really needs to be drunk right now.

“What’s eating you now, kid?” Bones grumbled at him.

“Ever since we took on the refugees, and we’ve been double-bunking, it’s been the worst.”

“You’re bunking with Spock, how bad can it be? I mean, apart from his general green-blooded hobgoblin-ness. I can't imagine he makes a mess in the living quarters or leaves wet towels on the floor of the bathroom.”

“He sleeps naked, Bones. NAKED.”

“I can see how that would be traumatizing…for me. What the fuck, Jim? You’ve been lusting after his ass for months now.”

“It’s not like I can stare at him, you know that. He knows when someone is looking at him.”

“Why the fuck is he sleeping naked anyway? Vulcan’s a hot planet, he should be buried under blankets, and maybe thermal underwear,” Bones added, switching seamlessly to "Doctor mode".

“I, uh, offered to crank the thermostat up at night so he wouldn’t have to sleep in all those layers.”

Bones glared at him.

“That kind of heat isn’t good for you either, Jim.”

“He was so ensconced in blankets all I could see of him was his ears! AND he was wearing fleece pajamas. Three layers of it.”

“I think the thing to do is to maybe talk to him?” Bones suggested, sarcastically. “I’m sure you two can come to a compromise about the temperature your cabins should be at night. You know. If you _talked to him_ about it.”

“You’re right. It’s really been disturbing my sleep…”

“I’ll just bet it has,” Bones muttered.

*

“Hiya Spock, you got a minute?”

“Indeed, we all possess the same quantity of minutes. However, I am unable to provide you with additional minutes, as they are fixed in the space-time continuum, and like matter itself, can neither be created nor destroyed, nor, indeed, gifted.”

“You know what I mean and you’re just fucking with me, aren’t you?”

Spock’s eyebrow twitched.

“Are you done with your shift for the day?”

“As captain, is it not your responsibility to know when your crewmembers’ shifts begin and end?”

“Dammit, Spock.”

“I am finished with my duties for the day. Is there something you wished to discuss with me?”

“Yeah, uh…can we step into my—I mean, our quarters?”

“Certainly.”

*

“Of what did you wish to speak, Captain?”

“I’ve said it before, I’ve said it again: if we’re not on the bridge, please call me Jim.”

“Of course, Jim.”

Jim blushed slightly.

“Uh, well, I was hoping we could talk about the temperature of the quarters.”

Spock waited.

“It’s just, I know that the higher temperature is more comfortable for you, but I was hoping we could find a happy medium because I am not sleeping well with it being so hot in here.”

Spock drooped slightly.

“Spock? You ok?”

“I see. You do not find me attractive.”

“What? What the fuck?”

“Why else would you propose to lower the temperature?”

“…because I’m sweating through my underwear and top sheet and I’m wearing hardly anything to begin with? Also, again, _what the fuck_?”

Spock’s cheeks and ears had gained a deeper green tinge. Jim wondered if this was the Vulcan version of blushing.

“I, um, I do find you attractive. And, well, part of the reason I’m not sleeping so well is because I’m kept up by thinking about your attractive body and mine intertwined on the bed.”

Spock’s eyes darkened, and he took a step towards Jim.

Jim held up a hand. “However, and I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think we need to discuss this, uh, ‘relationship’ before we go any further.”

“What is there to discuss, Jim?”

“Well, firstly, what about Uhura? I do NOT want her coming after me.”

“Nyota and I ended our relationship 5.2 ship's months ago.”

“What? WHY?”

“In Nyota’s own words, ‘although we will always be dear to one another, we are not a good match, psychologically’.”

“That’s harsh. I’m sorry,” Jim replied.

“I thank you for your concern, but it is ill-placed. I had come to a similar conclusion before Nyota and I discussed the situation.”

Jim opened his mouth, as if to speak, then closed it again.

“Yes, Jim?”

“I just, uh…how the hell am I supposed to compete with Uhura?”

“You are not competing with her. We are no longer in a relationship, as I have just stated. Are you feeling well, Jim? Should I comm Doctor McCoy?”

“I got that. I just, well, she’s pretty much perfect, and I’m, well, not.”

Spock raised an eyebrow at him, but declined to comment.

“Also, there’s a distinct lack of a solid base of friendship between us. We are friendly, sure, but we don’t really do stuff that’s not required of our respective stations.”

“I see,” Spock said. Jim thought he might have heard a faint note of dejection in Spock’s voice.

“This isn’t me turning you down, mind. Just, uh, maybe we should try being friends before we try to be, uh, more than friends?”

Spock was quiet for several moments, apparently thinking.

“It is an excellent suggestion, Jim. I propose we engage in ‘dates’, to use a Terran colloquialism, to ascertain our compatibility.”

“Sounds nice,” Jim said, smiling.

“Are you otherwise engaged this evening, Jim?”

“I’m not,” Jim said, his smile growing.

“May I suggest a classic ‘first date’ agenda?”

“And what would that be, Spock?” Jim said, teasing.

“An elaborate meal followed by a motion picture,” Spock said, decisively.

“Dinner and a movie? Sounds great,” Jim agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> And of course after they've gone on like three dates they fall into bed together and are disgustingly sweet around each other and discover that they are t'hy'la.
> 
>  
> 
> One of the days of fic from my NaNotWriMo 2016. (I called it NaNOTWriMo because I had no intention of writing 50K, and indeed I didn't.)
> 
>  
> 
> I used a prompt generator and got two related AUs:
> 
> Relationship: Roommates
> 
> Prompt: We were playing truth or dare and someone asked if I’ve every seen you naked. They were shocked when I said yes. “You guys do remember I live with them, right? They don’t wear clothes to bed”


End file.
